I Saw Her Standing There
by Hawker97
Summary: Sophie and Paul are just teenagers living in Liverpool who go to the Inny together, who never talked but knew the others name. Everybody around town knew Paul as the local heartthrob and now he seems to fancy Sophie, much to her surprise and somewhat to his. Will it work out between them? Will it work at all?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright so this was my first try at a fic ever haha and i don't know why im posting this other then that maybe somebody would like it. i admit im not confident in what i have wrote which makes me wary about posting it here, but i'm just gonna take a risk and hope something good comes out of posting this! it only has 4 parts as i wrote it this past summer and ive thought to come back to it and write more for it, but ive never put my words into actions. if anybody actually does read this and wants me to continue it then please tell me and ill try to. anyways theres my rant and enjoy! :)**

Sophie Thompson was whispering to her friend Molly in History class, paying half of her attention to Molly's yapping and the other half to the lesson. Something Molly said had caught her attention, she had told Sophie how a boy in their class kept staring at her. As soon as Molly said the name of the boy who was staring at her, a face came into view. A round, baby face with big doe eyes. James Paul McCartney. People know him more as just Paul. All the girls find him cute and really attractive. Sophie wonders why he would be staring at her. Sophie had known Paul since they were kids, going to school with him, but had really never talked to him much. She had to admit he was very handsome and it was hard to not like that baby face.

The last bell of the day brings Sophie out of her thoughts and her and Molly pack up their books and head home.

"Why would he be staring at me?" Sophie questions Molly, while walking home.

"Why do you think he'd be staring at you Soph? He obviously likes you!", Molly answers excitedly.

"Me? Why would he like me, I'm nothing special! I'm just some blonde, fifteen year old girl", Sophie complains.

"I don't know. I have no idea how the male mind works! Don't dare call yourself ugly Sophie Thompson, you know you're beautiful!", Molly explains. Sophie and Molly part ways to go home and say their goodbyes.

The next day at lunch Sophie and Molly are chatting and picking at their food.

"Don't look, but Paul's staring at you again", Molly whispers into Sophie's ear. Sophie groans and continues to pick at her food. Sophie takes a quick look at Paul and finds that he's talking to his friends now, and no longer staring at her. She can't help but think how cute Paul has gotten over the years. Molly's continuous talking pulls Sophie out of her thoughts and she stops looking at Paul.

Sophie and Molly are talking in History class before the bell rings when she hears somebody ask her a question.

"Is this seat taken?", Paul asks with a friendly smile while gesturing towards the seat to Sophie's right.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Does anybody like this fic any? Again i'm sorry for these very short parts, its what im notorious for! **

"Oh, no", Sophie answers as she watches Paul sit down in the seat next to her.

Class starts and she hears the monotone voice of Mr. Dalton, starting today's lesson. Sophie doodles in her notebook and notices Paul had wrote her a note, that was placed in front of her. She grabs it and discreetly reads it under her notebook.

_**Would you fancy going to a film with me after school?**_, the note read.

_**Yeah, I'd love to. What movie did you have in mind?**_, Sophie replies and slides the note over to Paul.

Sophie tries to bring her attention back to the lesson but can't ignore the butterflies in her stomach and finds it hard to contain her excitement. She peeks over at Paul and watches him write back to her and slide the note back over.

_**We could go see the new one that just came out, if you don't mind seeing that movie**_ , Sophie reads Paul's reply.

_**Alright, that sounds great to me**_, she writes back and hands the note to Paul.

He reads her reply, writes back and slides the note back over, while trying not to get caught by the teacher.

_**Okay, can't wait. I'll meet you outside at the front doors after class, then?**_, Paul's reply read.

_**Yes, I'll see you then**_, Sophie writes and hands him the note.

She watches Paul read her reply, then he nods at her and smiles. Class drags on and she impatiently awaits class to end. The final bell of the day rings and Sophie is happier than ever that school is done for the day.

She later waits outside of the schools front entrance for Paul. While looking around she spots him walking towards her with a big grin on his face. "Hey Soph, ready to go?", Paul says as he stops at her side.

"Yep!", Sophie answers excitedly.

"Alright, let's go then!", Paul says while starting off towards the movie theater, with her right by his side.

"History class is quite exciting isn't it?", Paul asks sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, I look forward to that class the most every day", She jokes with a laugh.

"I have too, especially these past few days", Paul adds seriously with a smirk on his face. She blushes and flashes Paul a smile. Paul and Sophie reach the movie theatre, purchase their tickets and walk into the theatre. They set their book bags and jackets down while sitting in the theatre seats.

"Hey, do you want popcorn or something to drink?", Paul asks her.

"They both sound great, but you don't have to spend your money on them Paul", Sophie answers.

"Oh no it's fine love, I'm hungry myself", he says before getting up from his seat and heading out to the concessions.

While Paul is gone Sophie thinks about how glad she is that her and Paul are spending time together. In all honesty, she would never have seen herself with him. He's a Ted whose in a band, who also gets all the girls and he's popular, and she really isn't. Maybe she's thinking about it all too much, it's just a movie, she doesn't even know for sure if he likes her that way. She secretly hopes that it turns out to be more than just seeing a movie together. Luckily her thoughts about herself and Paul end when he comes back from getting popcorn and a coke. One coke. Just one for the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

"I hope you don't mind sharing a coke, I did get us two straws though," Paul says with a smile, while sitting back down.

"Oh, it's fine. I wouldn't of wanted you to go to the trouble of spending money on two cokes." Sophie answers while snacking on some popcorn.

_ Paul's POV_

I finally got the courage to ask her to a movie and I bought one coke. Such a low blow, I think. I've probably made her feel uncomfortable now, great that's just what I need right now with the girl I like. I sigh and take a sip of the coke, then try to remember which straw is mine. I wouldn't of minded buying two cokes, it's not like it would of hurt my wallet. An awkward silence engulfs us while we snack on popcorn, sip at the coke and mindlessly watch the boring intro credits.

Damn I feel dumb, I really don't want to blow this with her, I really like her. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable around me.

"I can go and get another coke, Soph. I wouldn't mind," I say and somewhat regret saying.

"If it really isn't a bother, Paul," she answers.

"It isn't at all love, I promise," I say while getting up and walking to the concessions.

Luckily there's no line and I walk up and buy Sophie a coke. I ask myself how all this even started anyways, fancying her and now being at a movie with her. I'd always known who she was being in the same class as her. But lately I don't know, I just noticed her more and she stood out to me. I was taken aback by how beautiful she had become over the years, and as rude and noticeable as it was, I kept staring at her whenever I saw her the past few days. Today I figured it wouldn't hurt to attempt to go sit next to her, which fortunately worked out and brought us to being here at the theatre together. I got a bit lost in my thoughts and realized I was staring at some movie poster outside of the theatre, and wandered back in to sit with Sophie.

"Here ya go Soph," I say as I hand her the coke, then sit down in my seat.

"Thanks Paul, I appreciate it," she answers.

"Don't mention it," I answer back while noticing that the lame intro credits had ended and the movie was starting. Nothing was really said while we watched the movie. I had to admit, it wasn't too bad of a movie and Sophie really seemed to like it, laughing so much during it. She had such a cute laugh. The movie went by fast and so did our drinks and popcorn. I was kind of sad that the movie was over and that we had to go home now. We got up, grabbed our bags and jackets and proceeded to leave the theatre.

"That was a good movie, I'm really glad we saw it," she said to me with a smile.

"Me too, I thought it was pretty interesting," I kind of lied, since it wasn't the most attention grabbing movie.

"Thanks for bringing me to this movie, Paul. I'm glad I came, it was fun," she said to me with a smile on her face and a bit of blush on her cheeks.

"You're welcome Soph, thanks for accepting to go. Good, I'm glad you had fun. I like spending time with you Soph," I say to her taking a bit of a risk with the last line. We had now stepped out of the theatre into the frigid January weather. I saw her blush from my comment.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sophie's POV_

He had said he liked spending time with me, wow. I couldn't help but blush and i'm sure he noticed. I wanted to tell him how I liked spending time with him too, but the moment had passed and I feel like it'd sound corny anyways.

"Where do you live? I'll walk you home if you like," Paul said.

"Yeah, I'd appreciate it. Oh just a few blocks away," I answer.

It was kind of awkward with him, probably because this was the first time we'd really talked.

Plus we both seemed as if we didn't know what to say to the other. To fill the silence, we casually talked about school and the classes we were taking, during the walk home. We had reached my house and I was sad that I'd have to say goodbye to him. Am I developing more feelings for him, I ask myself.

"Thanks again for inviting me to the movie, Paul, I'm glad we went," I say.

"Oh you're welcome, Soph. I'm glad we went too! Uh see you tomorrow at school, then?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you then. Bye," I say to him with a smile. I then turn to walk inside my house. That night I kept on thinking about what had happened with Paul and I today. I decided to stop thinking about it so much, thinking it wouldn't do any good. The next day at lunch all Molly did was ask me about the movie with Paul. She was kind of getting annoying prying for all the details, I refused to give her, wanting a little privacy for myself. She finally gave up and settled on the basics I provided her with and we then began to talk about school and our plans for the weekend. I peeked at the lunch table Paul sat at, and before I could look away after glancing for a few seconds, I saw Paul wink and smile at me. Just him smiling at me gave me butterflies and I instantly smiled back. I had looked forward to History all day, honestly this time.

I chatted with Molly before class began, like every day. I noticed Paul had come into class and was making his way towards me.

"I hope you don't mind that I sit here again today," Paul said to me with a smile, while setting his books down and sitting in the seat to the right of me, like yesterday.

**AN: Very short this one, sorry, but hey this little maybe one shot was short anyways. if any of you were kind enough to read it, i appreciate and feel free to review it, because id love some reviews of your thoughts on it! well thats it for this fic, as for now, so maybe ill just call it a "one shot" then and be done with it. By the way i had to delete chapters, edit them, and then repost them. i just wanted to make a note of that if anybody noticed things looking funky.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi again. So i decided to _try _and come back to this fic with this short part and maybe some following ones. I hope it's alright with you all that i'm continuing it even though i stated clearly that i only had those four parts and this fic was going to be just that. Anyways i hope you enjoy and it'd really mean a lot if you left a review of what you think of this part and whether its worth it to continue this fic or not. Thanks! **

_Sophie's POV_

"No, I don't mind." I reply and I look to the front of the room as the teacher starts his lecture.

The rest of class goes on as we take notes, like always, and nothing was new as History class bored on like every day. For lack of better words, I despise this class because it's incredibly boring and I don't see the point in learning half or a majority of what the teacher makes us learn.

I was putting my things in my book bag after class when Paul struck up a conversation with me, a conversation that I wasn't expecting him to bring up or ask me about. A sweet surprise.

"Are you erm going with anybody to the Christmas dance tonight by chance?" Paul asks and I almost laugh in response but I'd feel like an idiot if I did, like a guy would ever ask me to the Christmas dance. Or so I thought.

"Nope." I reply as I zip my bag and I look up to see him looking at me.

"Would you like to go with me then, as my date?" he asks slowly in a nervous tone.

A small smile spreads across my face at hearing his question, did he really just ask that?

"Sure." I reply and he nods with a smile.

"Does 6 sound like a good time for me to come by your house?" he goes on as we put on our heavy coats and throw our bags over our shoulders.

"Yeah, that's fine with me." I reply and he looks at me with a warm, somewhat giddy smile.

"Alright, I'll see you then." he says and I nod. He walks out the door to join a tall guy in the hall, one who doesn't quite look the age to go here, older then all of us.

"What were you and lover boy talking 'bout?" Molly asks as she walks up and we start to make our way home.

"The dance tonight." I say nonchalantly as we walk outside to meet the cold weather as the student body wanders around to find buses, friends, or walk home like Molly and I.

"It's rubbish that they're having the Christmas dance when it's January 10th." she says and I laugh softly at her comment and I also nod in agreement.

While walking towards the road I see Paul standing on the sidewalk with that burly guy from earlier and a younger looking lad who I think I recognize to be a grade below me. Paul sees me looking at their little huddle and he waves with a grin and I return both gladly.

"Are you gonna help me watch Christian tonight?" Molly asks about her younger brother as I watch my shoes make prints in the new snow.

"Yeah about that, Paul asked me to the dance and I said yes." I answer and I look to see her happy face that shows a smile.

"He did? Ah Sophie that's great!" she exclaims and I nod with a proud smile.

We make our way to my house and we hustle to find a nice dress, by looking in the depths of my older sisters closet and my bland, boring one. We luckily find a red one that I'm happy with and Molly had plenty of praises about how it looks on me. Molly being the expert at makeup and hair that she is, she curled my long hair and helped me put some touches of makeup on. By touches I mean not looking like those girls who somehow don't know how to control the amount of mascara and powder they put on, seeing them it's like they put on a whole new face.

Both my parents got home from work shortly before 6 and to say the least they both were surprised when I told them I had an actual date to the dance, not going with Molly like I have several times before. My dad promised to be on a good behavior and not give Paul a hard time, which I can only hope he'll keep his promise for that. There's always that one dad who is slightly embarrassing around the boys his daughter brings home and I've seen from past experience with my one sister how he is with that.

Molly and I ate a quick dinner before "hair and makeup" started and there's always punch and crisps there, so no need to really worry about hunger. I fear that I'll be far too nervous to eat one crisp as I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of Paul, knowing how clumsy and odd I am.

"Sophie, your date is here!" I hear my mum call up the stairs and Molly gave me one last look and said I looked great.

Now I'm not going all out like so many girls would for a dance, as I don't like to have a lot of attention on me and I just don't feel all that comfortable with all the unnecessary accessories, sp I'm wearing the red dress, black flats, diamond earrings and a nice, silver bracelet.

"I'll be down in a minute." I call back and I look to Molly who is grabbing her bag from my bed.

"I wish you were coming, I'm nervous." I admit with a tense look.

"Oh you'll be fine Soph, I'm sure you'll knock him off his feet with your dance moves." she says as I turn the light off in my bedroom.

"What dance moves do I have?" I say with a soft laugh as we make our way down the stairs and I overhear my dad talking to who I assume to be Paul.

"I want her home at 9 on the dot and not a minute later or else." I hear him say as we reach the end of the stairs and i know my dad is really just joking but poor Paul doesn't know that.

"Dad, the dance ends at 9:30!" I complain and my eyes look to find Paul whose eyes settle on me.

A smile plays across his face the minute he sees me and I too smile as I see him in a sharp black blazer with a red carnation in the pocket, a pair of dress pants and I see the plastic box he holds that a pink corsage is inside.

"Gary, let the kids have some fun!" my mum says as I walk over to Paul.

"You look beautiful, love." he compliments and I blush because of it.

"Ta, you look really nice." I reply and he thanks me.

"I'm sorry, just ignore my dad." I apologize in the volume my dad won't hear as him and mum talk quietly.

"It's alright love, I wouldn't want to break some rule that would make your dad forbid me from ever seeing his pretty daughter again." he says sweetly.


	6. Chapter 6

_Paul's POV_

As if she doesn't usually look beautiful, she looks fantastic tonight as she stands before me in a red dress and black flats with her long hair curled. I'm so lucky to be able to say that she is my date tonight, any guy would be incredibly proud to have her as his date and that's just how i feel. i had been thinking about asking her to the dance since yesterday after i got home from the movie with her and i must admit i was scared stiff to ask her a couple of hours ago. i almost didn't believe my ears when she said yes because i really had no idea what to expect of her answer; what she would say.

She smiles at me and i smile back as i cant resist to as i look at her lovely face.

"You two go to the dance and have fun. Your curfew is quarter to ten, so make sure you lot are back before then or else Gary here will have a cow." Sophie's mum says with a laugh and i nod with a smile while her husband went to answer the phone.

"I'll have her home by 9:45 Mrs. Thompson, don't worry." i say and she nods and we get our heavy coats and leave her to house to encounter the nippy, dark night.

"I'm sorry 'bout that, at least my mum is sane." Sophie jokes as we start our short walk to the school and i stay close to her on the sidewalk that's dimly lit by the street lamp.

"It's fine." i reply and she nods.

Silence follows after my words while we continue to walk along in the cold night and when we're approaching my house, which is on the way to the school, i hear and see a group of people i know all too well.

"Stalking me, are ya?" i ask as Sophie and i approach John, George and their two dates who for the life of me i dont know.

"Well George and i here were thinking that you'd need some pals for the night, but i see you already have a date." John says.

Yeah John thanks for the _nice_ comment and how it sounds like i cant get no date to a bloody dance, its not a struggle for me, all right in front of my shy date.

"Uh lads, this is Sophie my date." i say as if they havent heard about her these past few days.

"Ah, so this is Sophie." John replies with a cheeky grin and i shoot him a glare.

He's heard nonstop over the past few days about how i fancy her, our maybe date yesterday and how ive oddly been nervous to talk to her, John better not blab and embarrass me in front of her.

"We've heard about you from me mate Paul here, he was telling me earlier how he planned to ask you to the dance and lookie here!" and knowing John.

I look to Sophie who nods with blushed cheeks and i mouth '_shut up' _to John. I hurry them along and we all go on our way in direction of the school with them in front and Sophie and i in back.

"Uh just ignore John." i say quietly.

"What're you saying 'bout me back there, Paul?" John calls in a cheery tone.

"I'm telling Sophie here that you're a bit obnoxious sometimes." i call back jokingly and i get a laugh out of Sophie with that.

"Do you want me saying anymore about how you fancy her?" John shoots back and i groan.

"Yeah thanks John." i reply sarcastically and he of course says _'you're welcome' _in return.

I pull my gaze away from my dress shoes to my date who is blushing a tad with a small smile and i too smile, she has a lovely smile.

Right before we get to the gates of the school i notice her to be shivering and i wrap an arm around her. She looks to me with a thankful smile and i nod and smile back at her while rubbing her shoulder a bit.

We get into our school finally and i pay for the minimal cost of tickets and we put our coats and other belongings in the coat room.

"Corsage." i say with a smile as i open the plastic box in front of Sophie and she smiles as i slip it on her wrist.

She thanks me and she hooks her arm with mine that rests in my pocket and we make our way towards the gymnasium where the dance is being held and we enter to see dozens and dozens of people.

"Do you erm wanna dance then?" i ask nervously and she nods and i lead her to a vacant spot.

I take her one hand in mine, i put my other on her waist and she rests her other on my shoulder as some band plays a slow tune.

"So how're you tonight?" i question nervously as i don't want this to be any more awkward than it is at the moment between us.

"I'm good thanks, how about yourself?" she replies softly and i can tell she's either uncomfortable or nervous.

"Is everything alright love?" i ask, avoiding her question and she nods.

"What's wrong?" i pry and she shakes her head with a confused expression.

She tells me that nothing is wrong and i believe her and i leave it at that. We continue to dance and then we went to go hang out with John and George while i showed off my beautiful date proudly.

The 3 and a half hours of the dance went well in my opinion; i had a fun time with Sophie as we danced, talked some and got to know each other some. Her shyness never seemed to quite go away unfortunately and i wish i could've done something to make her feel more at ease, but i didn't want to bring it up again and make her feel even more uncomfortable.

We're now walking home after the dance and she still is kinda quiet and it bothers me a bit, i want to talk to her and learn more about her but i oddly don't know to approach this with all of her that well.

"I had a great time, did you?" i ask as i look to her and she looks up to meet my eyes.

"Yeah i did, thanks." she replies and i simply nod.

I again notice her to be shivering so i wrap my arm around her and she doesn't seem to mind really, i want her to feel comfortable around me and i can only hope that'll happen soon.

**AN: Review it, please? 'Cause i'd like to know if anybody likes this fic any and if i should continue it. **


	7. Chapter 7

_Paul's POV_

We continue to walk as my arm stays around her and we approach her house and we stop at her step.

"Thanks for being my date Soph, i had a great time." i say as i look at her while she stands before me.

"You're welcome and thanks for being mine." she replies and i nod with a content smile.

"G'night Soph." i say and she replies with_ 'goodnight'_ and she goes inside her house and i leave to go to mine.

I didn't do much that weekend, other than homework and play guitar with John and George. The weekend went by both fast and slow, like always, and before i knew it i'm eating breakfast at the kitchen table Monday morning. I get my coat on and grab my schoolbag before i leave my warm, pleasant house to endure the cold of the morning. I get an idea and since i have plenty of time to get to school, i walk in the opposite direction of the school. Once i get to her house i knock on the door and Sophie herself answers with a half eaten banana in one hand and a smug smile on her face.

"Morning, do you wanna walk to school together?" i ask.

"Sure, lemme get my bag and jacket." she replies and i nod and stand there waiting the few seconds that she takes and she soon joins me and we start walking.

"How was your weekend?" i question and i stare at my feet.

"Good, how about yours?" she replies and i look to see her putting a hair pin in her hair and we smile at each other.

"Alright i'd say, did you have a lot of homework?" i ask, making casual talk and i look down to my feet and the snow that covers the sidewalks.

"Nah, did you?" she asks and i shake my head.

We talk about loads of other irrelevant things on our way and then we run into John about a block away from school.

"Hey Macca, do you two wanna come over to me house after school? I was thinking we could stuff our mouths and play our guitars, since Mimi will be at some appointment she's got. It's probably her hair appointment." John asks in his snarky tone with sarcasm and such.

"Um do you wanna come with?" i ask Sophie as i turn to her.

"I have a project i have to do." she replies.

"Well i'm sure Mr. Smarty Pants here could help you with whatever it is. Plus some of us might be doing homework anyways, well I doubt it, and i wont be. i never do that stuff." John pipes in and i keep my eyes on her.

"I wouldn't mind." i state and she nods slowly.

"Sure." she decides and i nod and smile at her and she returns it.

John doesn't say much on the rest of the walk and he goes his way once we enter the school. Sophie and i head for our lockers which are in the same region and after getting my crap into my locker and grabbing my maths books i walk over to her.

"Want me to walk you to class?" i ask nicely.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." she replies with a small smile and she gets her books and we set off.

I walk her over to the English wing which is completely opposite of where my class is but i don't care, it's for her.

"So whats your project you have to do?" i ask as we turn down a hallway.

"Well first i have to finish the last scene of** 'Romeo and Juliet'** and then i have to write some bloody paper on it and do some stupid diagram for it." she huffs and i nod.

"Are you telling me that Miss Sophie Thompson is behind on her homework?" i scoff dramatically and her soft laugh escapes her lips.

"Each time i try to read it my mind wanders and i can't understand it." she replies sadly.

"I could help you with the reading love, cause my class just finished it last week and i didn't have too much trouble reading it." I offer since English is my best subject and I love to read.

"If it's not a bother." she replies as we reach her classroom and we stop outside.

"It isn't, so just bring your book and everything and then we'll just leave after last hour, kay?" I say and she nods.

"Sounds good." she replies and I smile at her.

"I'll see you then, have a good day love." I add and she smiles.

"Thanks, you have a good day too." she responds and I nod and we depart.

I don't see her until lunch when she always sits with Molly and some other birds while I sit with John and George.

"Why aren't you sitting with your girlfriend?" John teases.

"She's not my girlfriend." I protest.

"Not yet." he says and I shrug and eat my ordinary lunch.

After I had finished I went to use the loo and while walking to my locker for my next class I hear Sophie's voice and a guys voice, whose I don't know for sure.

"What, are you two dating?" he asks.

"No, we just went to the dance together, we're not dating." she replies in a angry tone.

She's talking about me, I realize and I stop behind the row of lockers that divides me from them and also my locker is two rows over. Great.

"Then what Sophie? I'm sure he fancies you and a guy like him will do what it takes to get what he wants, he's not a good guy Soph. He's just gonna use you and then forget about you soon enough." he goes on and I sigh.

"You don't know that, you don't even know him, Rod." she protests.

Ah I know this fella, and soon enough he won't be too happy that he was talking crap about me.

"I don't want you getting hurt, Sophie." he continues and I make a detour to my locker, but they stop talking when they see me opening the lock.

"Think about it." I hear him say to her quietly as he walks away and I take books out of my bag and add books.

"Uh hi." Sophie says as she approaches and I reply with a simple _'hi'_.

The bell singling the end of lunch rings and I close my locker after throwing my bag over my shoulder.

"See ya later." I say to her before walking away.

What does that jerk know about me? Sure I've had girlfriends before Sophie, not that she is my girlfriend, but I didn't use them and I wasn't a complete douchebag to them like he made me out to be. I genuinely care about her and want to be with her and get to know her, but what she said bothers me. I know it was just a dance and that it wasn't _all that_ fun, but I myself had a fun time, but she made it sound bad like I'm kind of a waste of her time. Something along the lines of that anyways.

All while my next hour of Biology I think about her and what she said; does she even like me the way I like her? Sure she knows that I fancy her, John was quick to announce that and I'm sure I show it even in the least. I wonder what that Rod guy has anything to do with Soph; is he her ex boyfriend, good friend, or is he competition for me? Either way I'm not going to let him stand in the way of me being friends with Soph and maybe becoming more then that one day. Maybe I'll just have John and his mate Pete Shotton put some sense into him, either knock it or kick it in.

I don't sit by her in History as we got new seats and the teacher was all strict about where you sit, all of a sudden, but I met up with her after class.

"Ready?" I ask as I walk up to her and she zips her bag.

"Yeah, so how're you?" she responds and we leave the room and make our way out of the school.

"Good, how about you love?" I reply.

"Good thanks." she says and I nod and keep my eyes forward as dozens of bodies pass us through the halls.

"Hey Macca!" John greets as we walk up to him at the entrance.

"Hi John." I say and we follow him out to the road on our way to his house and George and Pete join us.

We all chat about casual stuff on the walk there and Sophie seemed abnormally quiet and like something's wrong.

"Hey, is something wrong?" I ask her quietly as we're behind everybody while we're a block away from John's house.

"Did you hear what Rod said at lunch?" she questions quietly and I nod.

"I'm sorry, he's such a jerk." she replies sadly.

I don't get the chance to reply as somebody interrupts us.

"Hey Paul!" a cheery feminine voice says as she walks up.

"Oh hi Eve." I say with a small smile to a kind of friend of mine, but she's more like a bird who always flirts with me.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sophie's POV_

Paul and i were talking on the walk to John's house in the blistering cold, when all of a sudden some girl walks up and interrupts it all. I know her, her name is Evelyn Foster, but everybody call's her Eve or Evie. She doesn't like me and i dont like her, which she makes obvious as she completly ignores my presence while talking to Paul. She basically takes my spot walking next to Paul so i get pushed away and i stop by George whose tying his shoe.

"Hey Sophie, how're you?" George asks kindly as Paul seemed to forget about me, how nice of him.

"Uh alright, how about you?" i reply and he stands up and we walk together.

"Fine, i didnt know Evie was coming. Hmmph." he responds and i sigh.

We used to be pretty great friends, Eve and i, but that was back in Grammar school when boys didnt matter and being friends with somebody was effortless.

We walk in silence as my eyes stay on Eve and Paul while they talk and we arrive at John's house and walk in to enter the inviting warmth.

"Hey love, what happened to you?" Paul asks as he waits for me at the door.

"Uh nothing.." i trail off since i was the one got kicked out and forgotten.

John grabs some sandwiches and Coke's to set on the table that sits in front of the couch. I try to sit by Paul but Eve takes the open spot before i get the chance. Oh so this is how this is going to go huh? She wants to play dirty i see and boy did she play dirty.

I sat by George all while we talked, the lads played guitar and sang a bit, and we all just relaxed and chatted. All while that Eve was flirting with Paul and making it oh so obvious, by messing with his hair, laughing loudly at his jokes, poking his nose and so many other things. As much as i tried to not let it get to me it did, because i do like Paul and now suddenly some other girl comes into the picture and he's flirting back.

George and i went into the kitchen to find some other food to eat and we chatted while doing it.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself, whats the matter?" he asks as we get tea cups out and find the kettle.

"I'm fine." i lie and he isnt convinced.

"You dont like Evie do you? She's all over Paul, thats for sure, but shes just a flirt really." George goes on in a quiet tone and i nod as i hear laughter from the den.

"She's so bloody annoying and full of herself." i add while setting the kettle on the stove.

"I dont think Paul likes her that way, its you that he fancies." George encourages and i shrug because him flirting with her back doesnt make me believe that really.

I'm not 100% sure that i like Paul in a love/crush kind of way, but now that i see another girl flirt with him and him flirt back it makes me realize that i do like him, they're feelings that i cant deny.

George i go back to the den with cups of tea and Paul and Eve don't stop with the flirting and im getting to my last straw, i can't take much more because its bugging me so badly.

Everybody was kind of wandering around the house; in the kitchen, upstairs in John's room, or the den where just George and i stayed. i dont really feel comfortable with the two seniors; John and Pete so i tagged along with George the whole time of two and a half hours. What happened to Paul and i being a pair?

"I uh have to get home, it's almost dinner time for me." I make an excuse to George and i get up and grab my stuff.

"I'm sorry that you had a bad time love, i tried my best to crack some jokes so you'd at least smile." George says sweetly and i give him a small smile.

"I had a fun time with you George really, just not with the others." i admit.

"What should i tell Paul? They'll notice they left, you know." he goes on and i sigh.

"He wont care that i left, none of 'em will." i say sadly.

"I know Paul will." he continues and i shake my head.

"I doubt it." i say and he frowns.

"See ya tomorrow?" i say while making my way to the door and George nods with a smile.

We both say goodbye and i leave without saying farewell to the others, i doubt theyd care anyways.

_Paul's POV_

Evie had been dragging me along with her the whole time at John's house when i meant to spend the time with Sophie, but i got sidetracked and Evie never shuts up.

I left John's room to go downstairs to find George strumming along on his guitar, all alone.

"Hey, where's Soph?" i ask and i look around the room.

"She left." he answers while staring at his long fingers that lay on the frets of the guitar.

"What, why?" i ask sadly.

"Cause she had to be home for dinner." he responds and he plucks a few strings.

"How long ago?" i querie as i grab my jacket and shoes.

"5 minutes, i suppose." he answers and i nod.

Why would she go off alone? i dont want her getting lost on the walk back to her house, which is quite lengthy and somewhat confusing, so i open the door and set off to find her.

It took me maybe 5 minutes to find her petite figure trudging along on the sidewalk with her arms wrapped around her and i make my towards her.

"Hey love, ya lost?" i ask since it took me a few weird turns and roads to find her.

She ignores me and stares ahead, not paying any attention to me, i see how it is.

"Whats the matter, miss?" i question but again no response.

It hits me why shes giving me the cold shoulder, and why she left. Evie.

"Are you gonna speak to me?" i continue and i stuff my cold hands in my pockets.

She continues to avoid my questions and i huff and walk in front of her to stop her but she walks around.

"Is it Evie thats bothering you, love?" i attempt.

"Go away." she finally speaks.

"I'm not going anywhere love." i respond and i hear her sigh.

"I dont wanna talk to you." she says in an agrivated tone.

"I can tell, but i want to talk to you. i always want to talk to you, you're a joy to talk to and spend time with." i say and she snickers in response.

"Yeah, you really make it seem that way, huh?" she retorts and i keep up to her fast walking pace, she has fast feet this girl.

"Paul!" i hear a voice say and i cock my head to see who else but Evie running this way, oh no.

"Evie, not now." i protest as she approachs and i turn to see Sophie glaring at me.

"Soph-." i start but i dont finish.

"No, go back to your girlfriend, i see how things are now." she argues in a tone that shows sadness and also anger.

"Sophie-." i start again but she storms off and Evie comes to my side.

"Why were you talking to _her_?" Evie questions in a disgusted tone.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" i retort as i turn to face her.


	9. Chapter 9

Paul's POV

"Just leave me be, Evie." I protest.

"But Paul-." she objects and I watch as Sophie walks away from me.

How did I mess things up so easily without knowing it?

The next day at school I try to talk to Sophie and each time she somehow escapes me, somehow.

"Will you please just talk to me?" I plead as I walk up to her in the hall and I lose her in the crowd of bodies after she ignored me.

I find her walking home after school and I run up to her and she doesn't greet me, not to my surprise.

"Soph, we need to talk." I state and she stays cold and silent, I want to hear that sweet voice of hers.

"Stop it, Paul." she protests.

"Stop what?" I question and she turns to face me.

"Stop leading me on like this, I'm fed up with all of these guys flirting with girls and making them think that they like them when in all reality they don't! I thought you were different, that maybe you genuinely liked me, but I was wrong. You're like all the others; you play with a girls feelings and make her think that she's special to you and that you are interested in her when you're not." she explains and she turns away but I walk after her and stop her.

I keep getting in front of her so her path is obstructed and she looks to me with her sad face.

"I'm not like the others, Soph." I say and she sighs and shakes her head.

"I don't believe you-." she starts but I silence her with my lips as I press them against hers in a kiss.

Her lips are rigid and still against mine for a second before she kisses me back and it's a whole new feeling kissing her. I pull away after a second to see her looking at me almost in aw, but more like in surprise and I smile.

"There's no thing with Evie, I promise you. I fancy you, not her." I say and I cradle her soft cheek while we look into the others eyes.

"I-I thought-." she begins but I put my finger to her lips.

"I'm sorry I made it seem that way love, I was just being a jerk paying attention to some pointless bird when the real prize was right in front of me all along." I allude to her and her cheeks flush while a smile spreads across her delicate face.

I lean in for another kiss and I plant a sweet kiss on her smiling lips that's just a peck and then I pull away.

"So will you erm be my girl then?" I query nervously with a smirk and she nods with a smile.

My smile grows and I pull her into my arms and kiss the top of her head. I know we don't know each other that well but I'm willing to find out everything about her; what her favorite color is, what kind of music she listens to, to memorize her soft laugh, to be able to remember what her precious voice sounds like always and all that I can learn about her. Any time won't be enough time to spend with her, I feel like I'll never get to spend enough time with her, my new girlfriend.

"How about that project of yours?" I ask while we still hug and I hear her laugh against my chest.

"It's due tomorrow." she admits after we part to look at each other and I nod.

"Wanna go do homework together?" I ask and she nods quickly.

I take her hand in mine and we finish the walk to her house to find her mum home, who said she was to go to the market quick.

"The last scene's the one that's got ya?" I ask as we sit on the couch in her living room and she digs out her copy of 'Romeo and Juliet'.

"All of 'em really, but I just need to finish the last." she confesses and I nod and cross my legs and she moves over to sit by me.

I take the book from her and flip to the last scene and I prepare to read it aloud:

"The prince: A glooming peace this morning with it brings; The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head: Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished: For never was a story of more woe Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

I finish and I look to see Sophie staring up at me and I flash her a smile and poke her nose which makes her laugh.

"Make any sense?" I ask as I wrap my arm around her and her head stays rested on my shoulder.

"Yeah, it helped to hear you read it and thanks for stopping to describe parts." she replies and I nod.

"Welcome." I respond and she smiles at me.

I kiss her forehead and toss the now finished story by her book bag on the floor.

"Wanna stay for dinner?" she asks with a yawn and I grin at the question.

"I don't think your dad likes me all too much." I reply and we both laugh.

"He's gonna have to now." she says with a yawn and her eyes close.

"You should meet my dad one of these times." I propose and she nods sleepily.

"Maybe I should go and let you take a nap." I say and she nods and we say goodbye to the other and I leave.

She's finally mine, I have no competition or talkative birds to worry about no longer.

The next month of our relationship went fantastic as Sophie and I get to know each other better, we learn to get along with a few disagreements here and there. I've learned loads of things about her from her personality, what bugs her and things that she does that annoy me. There's so many things that I love about her though, several things.

_Sophie's POV_

I couldn't be any happier than I am with Paul, having his as my boyfriend. He's sweet, affectionate, caring, smart, wise and very humorous. He can get on my nerves sometimes and every day isn't always the best day for us, but we get through it day by day.

I just got into bed when I heard a tap on my window and my eyebrows fall in confusion. I open my curtains to see Paul outside my window on my roof.

"What are you doing?" I say with a laugh after I undo the lock and push the window up.

He doesn't answer me but instead hurries to get inside and I notice his red cheeks and cherry nose and I close the window.

"Came for a visit since it's Valentines day and we haven't seen each other all day." Paul replies and he takes off his jacket and shoes to lay beside me on the bed.

"Brr, I'm cold." he whines and I laugh as we wrap our arms around the other until he warms up.

I hear a knock on the door and my mums voice asking if she can come in to say goodnight.

"Closet." I whisper to Paul and he nods and kisses me before grabbing his things and going towards the closet.

"Hi love, I'm sorry about today." my mum apologizes as she sits on the end of the bed.

"I know you wanted to see Paul today for Valentines day but you know you're grounded." she explains and I nod.

It's a stupid story really, why I'm grounded. About a week ago I came home past my curfew from being at Paul's house and my parents exaggerated the whole thing and grounded me for two weeks. Even on this day, they wouldn't let me see my boyfriend, which I think is rubbish and unreasonable. They sometimes act like I'm a horrible child who gets bad grades and who is on drugs and sleeping around, and I'm the total opposite. I'm going to be 16 at the end of the month anyways, I wish they'd stop treating me like a child.

"You can always see him Monday at school." my mum goes on, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I again nod as my arms are crossed over my chest and both of our eyes flit to my closet when we hear something drop. Paul better not break our cover. I smile to myself at Paul's clumsiness and my mom gives me a smile before leaving.

"You're so lucky my mum didn't think anymore about that, she probably just thought something fell of a shelf." I say as Paul exits the closet and jumps on my bed with a laugh.

"Yeah, but I couldn't resist sneaking over to visit my girl on Valentines Day." Paul says and I smile and he kisses me.

**AN: Reviews please?**


	10. Chapter 10

_Sophie's POV_

"I missed you." I say as Paul and I lay beside each other and stare at the other.

"I missed you too, darling. How've you been?" he asks as he moves to get comfortable and he brushes his thumb across my cheek.

"Very bored, how about you?" I reply and a smile spreads across his face.

"Pretty lonely since I've been missing you." he responds in a sad tone and I nod and kiss his cheek.

The rule has been that I can only go to school and that's it, so I haven't been able to see Paul all that much which has been hard for both of us.

"Can I stay the night?" he whines and I laugh and shrug and we get under the covers.

"Won't your dad get suspicious?" I question and he shakes his head.

I shut my eyes and Paul shuts off the lamp and moves over to me to wrap his arms around me and I wrap mine around him. I tangle my legs with his and I feel him kiss the top of my head before I bury my face into his chest.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." I hear Paul say as our bodies meld with the others and we share body heat.

"Goodnight, Paul." I say with a yawn and I fall asleep there in his arms.

I wake up the next morning to still sleeping next to Paul and I smile at the sight of seeing him asleep. I yawn and move around and he wakes up and I laugh because that was my plan.

"It's only 7:30, why are we awake this early?" he says sleepily as he opens his eyes and I push his messy hair away from his eyes.

"You should probably get going before my parents catch us." I say and he whines with a frown.

"I don't wanna leave you." he whines as he buries his face into my neck.

"I know and I don't want you to leave either, but I can only imagine what horrible things my dad would say if he found us." I explain and he groans into my neck.

"What're your parents doing today?" he mumbles into my neck and I come up with an idea.

"They're both leaving around 9 for up north to spend time with friends, for the whole day." I answer and he nods.

"That's perfect then." he says and he pulls away to look at me and he kisses my forehead.

"We can hang out all day then." I propose and he nods with a smile.

My parents leave two hours later like they promised and they had no idea that Paul had been in my room since last night but he went to his house to change and shower quick as I did the same.

We eat breakfast after he comes back and I get out the things for cookies afterwards.

"Oo cookies, yay!" Paul exclaims in a happy tone as he walks up to me and I get the recipe out.

"No eating the dough." I order while I get a mixing bowl and a spoon out.

"But why not?" he whines and I laugh at his childishness.

"Cause then we won't have any dough to make the cookies with, you goof!" I reply with a smile and he groans and I get measuring cups and rest of the ingredients out.

"I'll let you measure the chocolate chips as long as you don't eat any." I say while opening the bag.

"You know I will, love." he responds and I shrug and pass him the chocolate chips and measuring cup.

I watch as he pours the chips into the metal cup and I smile at him furrowing his brows to get it just right. What a cutie.

I measure the flour and leave the sugar and eggs to Paul and once again I find him adorable when he measures the sugar and struggles to make it perfect. We're both such perfectionists.

"Paul!" I complain as I see him out of the corner of my eye dip his finger into the bowl and eat some dough.

"How could you expect me to not eat any, Soph?" he says with a laugh and I too laugh and shake my head.

We scoop the dough and roll it into balls to put on the pan and we put it in the oven to bake.

"What should we do until they're done?" I ask while I lean against the counter and Paul is licking the spoon that has cookie dough on it.

"I dunno, what do you want to do love?" he replies and he finishes the spoon and tosses it in the sink with the other dirty dishes.

"Hmm I dunno, let's go upstairs." I propose and he nods and we go upstairs to my room and I bring the kitchen timer with us.

I plop down on the bed and Paul grabs his guitar, which he brings everywhere and he brought here of course. I close my eyes and he starts to play a song that he wrote which I've heard once or twice.

"I woke up late this morning, my head was in a whirl. Only then did I realize, I lost my little girl.." he starts to sing in his perfect voice and he sits at the end of the bed.

"Do you think about her often?" I allude to Paul's mum after he finishes the song and I open my eyes to look at his soft face.

"Not much anymore I suppose, but on occasion i do." he replies sadly and I nod.

I can't even imagine what it must like to lose your mum at such a young age that he did, 14.

"I wish you could've met her, I know she would've been happy I met such a sweet girl." he goes on and he flashes me a weak smile.

"I bet she was lovely and she did a great job raising her two sons." I speak and his weak smile stays but fades and his eyes drift to his guitar that sits in his lap.

"The only thing she ever wanted for me was to be happy in life and I'm so glad I found you, cause you make me beyond happy Soph." he sweetly says and I smile at him.

He crawls over to me after setting his guitar carefully on the carpet floor and he pulls me onto his lap and wraps his arms around me. He rests his chin on my head and I snuggle into his body and close my eyes while I'm in a content state. I feel him rub my back as I listen to his soft breathing and his heart beating and he strokes my hair.

"You make me really happy too, you know." I say, interrupting the silence.

"That's good to hear, I hope I make you happy because I really try and I always want you to be happy." Paul says softly and he kisses the top of my head and I look up at him with a smile.

He smiles back at me as his hazel eyes bore into mine and he leans down for a sweet peck.

"I'm happy you're **my** girl." he says after the kiss and my content smile stays.

"I'm happy I'm your girl too." I add and his beautiful smile shows bright and so does mine.

**AN: Any reviews? I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Sophie's POV_

The phone rings downstairs which interrupted our little moment and Paul and I go downstairs and I pick up the phone while he checks the cookies in the oven.

It turned out to be an aunt who wanted to talk to my mum and we just chatted for a moment and then I laid on the couch afterwards.

I groan and turn to lay on my side and I wish I could get this one thing off my mind, something that is bugging me so badly, but I can't avoid it.

"Hey darling, ya tired?" Paul asks as he walks up and sits on the arm of the couch.

"Not really." I answer and I hear the timer ding.

I get the pan with the cookies out of the oven and we pile them in the cookie jar and eat some of the scrumptious cookies.

I look to Paul whose reading a book beside me as we're on the couch doing homework and I see his adorable smile. There's something I need to tell him, but I just want to put it off as long as I can but maybe it'd be better if I told him now rather than later.

He's the best really, always caring about me and cracking joke after joke to make me smile and I wish this didn't have to happen but I don't have any control over it.

"What's the matter?" he asks after I bring my eyes back to my notebook.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I lie and he seems to be content with my answer and doesn't pry any more.

He stays until around 2 when my parents were due back and I give him a little baggie with the cookies we made and we hug and kiss the other goodbye.

_Paul's POV_

I've noticed Sophie had been acting odd and I have no idea as to why, I wish I knew.

It's Monday and I just got out of the lunch line and I'm heading for my table that now sits; Molly, George, Pete, John, Ivan and John's girlfriend whatever this new ones name is.

"Hey Molls, what's wrong with Soph?" I whisper after sitting down by her on the bench.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong with her." she denies but she doesn't convince me.

"Molly, what is it?" I continue and she shakes her head and looks back to her tray of food.

"Please tell me." I plead and again she shakes her head.

"I can't." she replied and I nod as I see Sophie walking up with her tray.

She continues to act odd and silent, as if something is very wrong or ceasing to bother her, during the rest of the day.

"Darling?" I ask as we're in the den of my house doing homework with the radio playing some Elvis song.

"Hmm?" she asks without looking up from the textbook laying in her lap.

"What's going on, Soph?" I query and she looks to me with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" she asks with a smile but she knows what I'm talking about.

"You know, you being all quiet and distant the past few days, I can tell something's wrong." I reveal and she sighs and averts her gaze.

"I_t's_ nothing, Paul." Sophie objects and I set my books aside to give her all my attention.

"Ah so it is something, you said _it_." I go on and she sighs while scribbling along her paper.

"Can we please not do this right now, Paul?" she speaks in an annoyed tone, where did that tone come from all of a sudden?

"Do what, Soph? I don't even know what the hell is going on!" I complain and she huffs.

"I don't wanna talk about it." she protests but I'm not leaving it at that, I'm fed up of not knowing what's wrong.

"Why won't you tell me?" I plead with my arms resting on my knees and my eyes firmly set on her delicate features.

"Because." her stubborn personality shows.

"Because why?" I go on and I notice her sigh.

"Because it-it's not good, Paul." she stutters and I wish she'd get to it already.

"I can tell, what is it Sophie?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"It doesn't matter." her stubbornness continues to show.

"It does Soph, because whatever it is it's obviously bugging you." I disagree and I get up and set her books aside so she'll look at me.

"What's going on that I don't know about?" I query while cradling her cheek and her sad eyes look into mine but she doesn't respond.

"Sophie darling, you don't need to be afraid to tell me." I inform and I notice tears welling in her eyes and my worry grows.

"Is it something you did?" I question and she shakes her head while the tears spill onto her cheeks and I wipe them away.

"Okay, um was it something you said?" I continue and again I get a shake of the head from her.

"Hmm, is it something somebody said to you?" I question and I again get a 'no' from her.

"Is it something uh, darling I'm lost here. Please tell me." I give up and her teary eyes look to mine.

"I'm moving." she reveals and it feels as if a cinder block was laid on my chest as it's now kind of hard for me to breath, anxiety it is.

"Where love?" I question and I'm scared of the answer I'll get.

"London." she confesses while still crying and I nod slowly and I feel as if somebody just punched me in the gut.

"_You're leaving_ me?"

"No, I don't have a choice Paul!" she exclaims.

She starts to cry harder and we stand up to hug the other while she cries into my shoulder and I'm trying to process this.

"When?"

"A few weeks." she admits and I nod and rest my chin on her head.

She's **leaving**, Sophie's leaving me and there's nothing either of us can do about it. I_ can't_ imagine not going to school and seeing that sweet smile of hers that never fails to make me feel better.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews you've left so far, they're awesome and i appreciate them! Sorry i haven't updated in a few days, i kind of left you guys hanging on your seats with the ending of the last part huh? Well i hope you enjoy this chapter and the coming ones! Review it please, it'd mean a lot! Enjoy!**

_Paul's POV_

The next two weeks went fast I'd say, and it was also hard knowing that every day my time left with Sophie is going down and it's getting closer to when she leaves. We're still not so sure whether we're going to stay together or not and I've never been in a long distance relationship before so I have no idea what it'll be like or how hard it will be. It was so unexpected, her now moving, and there's still so many things I want to do with her as a couple but they can't because she's leaving. There's really no way I'll be able to go and visit her, because it's a long drive and I can't afford it unfortunately.

Today is Sophie's birthday and she's been out with family half of the day and I'm on my way over to her house so she can come back to mine.

"Hey birthday girl!" I say as she opens the door and she looks beautiful like always.

"Hi." she says with a laugh as she gets her jacket on and we begin our walk back.

"How'd it go with your family love?" I question and I take her hand in mine.

"Fairly good." she replies and I nod.

We shortly get to my house and I open the door to voices being heard.

"Surprise!" everybody says and I look to Sophie who has a shocked but happy look on her face and I hug her.

"Happy Birthday, honey." I say as we hug and I kiss her.

I had planned a surprise birthday party for Sophie with all in attendance; John, Pete, George, Molly, My dad, Mike and some of our other mutual friends from school.

"Oh Paul." she says and she hugs me back.

I know I had to do something special for her sweet 16 and since her parents weren't so enthusiastic as to what they did for her birthday, the boyfriend should do something. Also she's leaving tomorrow and so I want to make some happy memories that both of us will always remember. I'm gonna miss her so much, I can't even fathom the thought of not hearing her precious voice so often like I'm used to. I know she's been sad about it ever since she told me and I've noticed what toll it's taken on her.

"Come on, let's go have some cake." I propose and she nods and takes my hand.

We walk into my small kitchen to find some people in here already making their plates with food people brought but Soph already ate with her parents so we just get a piece of cake.

I find a chair and she sits on my lap and we eat the yummy cake while people talk and tell about their weekends as today is Saturday.

"I'll be right back love, will you keep my seat warm?" I ask Sophie and she nods so I go upstairs to my small room.

I close the door and sit on my small bed and take a deep breath, all these feelings are getting to me with her leaving and how this will change my life. I collect my thoughts and go into my closet for her wrapped presents that I got her with help from my dad. I bound back down the stairs to find her chatting away with Molly and I see that smile of hers that I love.

"Hey darling, happy birthday." I say as I drag a chair over to her and give her the presents.

"Paul, you didn't have to buy me anything." she says but I shake my head.

"It's fine, open 'em." I encourage and she nods and undos the wrapping for both to reveal a small box and a journal for the other.

I watch as she opens the box to reveal a necklace with an amethyst at the end since that's her birthstone and today is the 28th.

"Oh Paul, it's gorgeous, thank you!" she exclaims and I smile at her expression.

"You're welcome darling and I hope you like the journal cause I remember when we saw it at the store the other day and you really wanted it." I reply and she nods and gives me a kiss.

For the rest of the four hours of the party we all talk with each other, stuff our faces with cake and food, listen to records, us guys play our guitars and sing, and just enjoy the time together.

I'm in the kitchen getting a glass of punch when John walks in and we start to talk.

"How do you feel 'bout her leaving tomorrow?" he asks.

"How do you think I feel, John?" I retort and I throw the empty cup away.

"I've only talked to you about it what a dozen times and said how sad I am about!" I speak while turning to face him.

"Why're you letting some bird affect you so much?" he asks a question I've asked myself before.

"You two have known each other not even two months and now you're turning into a blubbering little baby over her!" he exclaims and I nod.

"You don't know what it's like to fall in love do you, John?" I query walking closer to him so nobody in the room over will hear.

"You're in love with her?" he questions with raised eyebrows and I shrug.

"I think that's what it is, but I dunno cause I've never been in love before. I dunno what's gonna happen or how I'll feel when she really leaves but i'm already sad 'bout it, I know that." I explain and i sigh.

"You're a real sap, Paul." John states jokingly and I smile.

"I guess I am." I respond and we go back to join the party where everybody is laughing and smiling.

It gets to be 6 and I figure I should take Soph home but we all clean up before hand and then us two leave after everybody else.

"Did you have a good birthday?" I ask while he walk hand in hand towards her house.

"Yeah I did, thanks for all of it." she replies with a smile and I nod with a weak grin.

"Anything for you, darling." I add and she nods before we get to her door and I kiss and hug her goodbye.

"I'll come by in the morning, kay?" I speak as we hug and she nods into my shoulder and I kiss her head.

"Sweet dreams birthday girl."

"Thanks Paul, you have a good night."

I nod and kiss her cheek before leaving to start the lonely walk back to my house where my thoughts get the best of me. I don't think we'll make it as a long distance thing to be honest, with not seeing each other and her living so far away, but I don't want this with her to end.

_Sophie's POV_

The birthday party was wonderful and I wasn't expecting it at all. I get under the covers of my bed to sleep in this house for the last time but I hear a tap on my window. I go to the window to see Paul there and I wonder why he'd be here. I lay back down after opening the window and he closes it before laying down next to me and he looks sad. I cuddle into him and neither of us talk as I hear the hum of the radiator that resonates around my empty room.

"Please don't leave me." I hear him say and I sigh.

"I have to." I reply and I feel him stroke my hair.

"You could come stay at my house, Soph." he proposes but I shake my head, my parents would never allow that.

"You know that can't happen, Paul." I reply.

"You could come stay here this summer, please love." he pleads and I shrug.

"I dunno, Paul." I respond hopelessly and we leave it at that and we fall asleep.

"Bye Soph." Paul says as we hug the next morning out on my door step.

"Bye Paul." I reply sadly and we pull away to face the others sad expression and we kiss one last time before I get in the car and drive away from Paul who stares after the departing car.

And that would be the last time I'd see him until 4 years later.


	13. Chapter 13

_Sophie's POV_

The new house in London is nice I suppose but it isn't as homely as my old one and it took some adjusting. Over the next month Paul and I talk on the phone some and we write to each other, it was the best we could do, and it was all that we could do.

I tried to make friends at this new school I'm going to but none of them are anything like Molly, John, George or especially Paul. They're all prissy and annoying snobs who talk about the nice things they own and the little they do for an allowance, the allowance I get is nothing compared to theirs. Sitting with them at lunch is almost unbearable as they talk about the classical music they listen to, how they talk about politics so strongly, how this weekend they get to go to some fabulous play where the tickets are ridiculously priced. I don't fit in with them in the slightest, hell I don't fit in with any groups at this extravagant school full of kids whose parents have these high end jobs and who get to go to France during Christmas break. I miss the simplicity of how it was at the Inny; the casual, comfortable talks we had at lunch about the new Elvis record, the new film at the theatre, how excited we would get if we got the chance to go to the carnival in Blackpool. I miss the effortless laughing at our lunch table where everybody was comfortable with each other and I miss the jokes George would crack out of nowhere. Everybody knew everybody at the Inny and London, London is such a spanned out town with such variety, variety i don't like. I'm some poor girl from up north that got thrown into this school, and town, with these wealthy, stuck up kids who have everything paid for by their parents. Life is so different here, it's all new and I hate it. I hate the complexity of everything here; the large population, the unfamiliar big town, and having no friends. I talk to Molly and George on the phone too along with Paul and I miss their humor and how lively they are. I miss Liverpool, I miss the Inny, I miss my old house, I miss the familiarity of the town where I was born and bred, but most of all I miss **Paul**, **my Paul**. It gets harder every day to be so far away from him and to not be with him. I'm afraid we'll end sooner or later. I'm actually surprised we've made it a month and I doubt we'll make it another.

Today was not a good day at the preppy school I go to, with the ridiculous uniforms and rules that I have to follow, it's all so much worse than the Inny.

I find my journal that Paul bought me, which I write in some times but I don't want to use it up, weird I know but it's just a thing. While flipping to a new page I come across already filled paper in the very back of the hardcover journal bound in red leather with a buckle on it. It's something in Paul's writing and I smile at seeing his cursive and it reads:

_**Feb 27 1958**_

_**Soph,**_

_**I don't know when you'll read this and knowing how observant you are I'm sure it won't be too long. I bought you this journal the day after we saw it at the boutique because I was afraid somebody else would purchase it and here I am writing in it. Tomorrow is your birthday and the day after that, you leave. You're moving to London and I still can't comprehend it, I don't want to accept it. You're my girl, my love, and you're leaving me. I'm so tired of these great things and great people happening in my life and then getting taken away. You're about to get taken away from me, my mum got taken away from me. I know how selfish I sound but you make me so happy and I can't, actually I don't want to accept that you're leaving. I don't want to think that Monday when I go to school you won't be at our lunch table or in my history class last period. It'll be two months for us on the uh 15th of next month and two months has felt like 10 in my mind because of how close we've gotten. I don't know what you'll be doing when you read this, where exactly you'll be, when you'll read this or what mood you'll be in. I hope things go well for you in London and that you make some nice friends that treat you how you should be treated and treasure the time they get to spend with you because I'd take spending time with you any day. I hope that we'll see each other one day and soon, because I know it'll be hard for both of us. Sophie, I honestly don't know if we'll make it or not or what's in store for us. I hope that today, whatever day it is for you, that you're having a great day and that most of all, you're happy.**_

_**Love, Paul xoxox**_

I wipe my tears away and set the now closed journal on my bed stand and I lay down and cry. I miss him every day, all the time of every hour and I'd do anything to see him.

"Hey Soph." I hear Paul's voice on the other line of the phone, days later after school.

"Hi Paul, how're you?" I ask while I fiddle with the buttons on my shirt.

"I'm good, how're you love?" he replies and his voice sounds a bit off.

"I'm uh alright." I respond and I exhale a breath.

"I um need to talk to you about something." he states and I nod to myself.

"What about?" I ask shakily as I'm scared for what he'll tell me.

"This isn't working Sophie, I don't think we should be together anymore." he informs me of what I don't want to hear and I nod while tears stream down my cheeks.

"Okay." I reply in a broken tone.

"I'm sorry Soph, I just can't do this anymore because it's_ too_ hard." he explains sadly and I sniffle and wipe my tears with the cuff of my sweater.

"That's fine, I understand." I respond while the tears continue to flow and i'm trying to hide my crying but I doubt it's working.

"Sophie-." he starts in a sad, apologizing tone but I cut in.

"It's fine Paul, both of us knew this wasn't gonna last long anyways." I state and I hear his sigh.

"Sophie darling, please don't." he pleads and I shake my head.

"Goodbye, Paul." I conclude and hang the phone up before he can argue and I go up to my room, where I always am nowadays.

**AN: Thoughts on the breakup? I'm sorry to leave you with these sad parts, but i can assure you it isn't the end for them two! Leave your reviews if you wanna.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Paul's POV_

I know how rude it sounds that I broke up with her and how I seemed blunt about it, but I felt as if it was hurting me more than it was making me happy. You shouldn't stay in a relationship if you're not happy, correct? I'd be perfectly happy if she was here in Liverpool where I can hug her, kiss her and see her before me but I can't do any of those because she lives something like 8 hours away from me. It came to hurt too much to miss her every day and wishing that she's here when there's no way of that to happen. I feel like a real coward you know because of that, but it's how things worked out between us and you know maybe we'll see each other one day and we'll get back together. I don't know. What I also didn't know was that my theory or I guess you could say thought about us seeing each other one day again was fulfilled 4 years later at our ages of 20.

I was walking along the sidewalk in London as I had just exited the music store for some new strings I picked up. I don't know what type they are, they're technical name, but they work and they're strings so that's all that matters in my case. By this time Sophie was really just a lost memory in my life, we never saw each other again, and we never talked after our last conversation. It happened 4 years ago when we were for the most immature 15 year olds who didn't really know how cruel the world could be or just how struggling life could be at times.

I had just wandered into the local record store that's the usual hang out for teenagers and fans of music or the biggest bands of now. I lift my eyes to see a stunning blonde and my eyes fall back to the record in my hand but my eyes go back to her. I hadn't noticed who it was at first but then I realized and I'm shocked we'd run into each other in such a big city. What're the odds of that happening? I hope she still doesn't have bad feelings towards me for what happened.

"Hey Macca, what ya got there?" John asks as he walks up and gestures to the record in my hand.

I shake my head and set it back down as it isn't something I'd be interested in.

"Bloody hell, isn't that Sophie?" John says in a shocked tone as he's caught on.

"Mmhmm, just noticed her." I reply as we make our way down the long rack and I pick up a record to look at here or there.

"She looks great." he states and I nod in agreement.

"I bet you wish you weren't with Dot." he responds and I shrug cause I'm not really feeling it with her anymore, so much of our relationship is just physical.

John and I wander around for a bit before we find the few choices to purchase and we run into Sophie at the counter. What should I say? I don't wanna sound like a complete idiot and now I find myself all nervous like the first time I ever talked to her. I have a girlfriend, where did these nerves to talk to another girl come from?

"Uh hey Soph." I decide to put it in simple words and her blonde head turns to see me.

"Oh hi Paul, and John. How're you two?" she replies in her sing song voice and i can't believe a gorgeous bird like her was once mine.

"We're good thanks, how about yourself love?" I respond for both of us.

"I'm good too." she says simply and I nod.

"So how've the past four years treated ya?" I question.

"Good I suppose, how about you?"

"Pretty good, the band's gotten pretty big now." I state and she nods and it's her turn to pay.

"Maybe if you aren't busy, you could come back with us to Liverpool around 9 cause we're playing at the Cavern today." I suggest after we all pay.

"Yeah, I'd really like that. It'd be nice to hear you guys play again, I bet you've improved a lot." she responds with her shining smile.

"We sure have Soph, we got a new bass man here and a new drummer." John pipes in as he alludes to me.

"You play bass now?" Sophie asks me as we walk out of the shop and I nod.

"He's pretty good too, apparently the girls seem to like the bass player the best." John says and I smile at his words but I elbow him to stop.

"Ya got a flat 'round here?" I ask her and she tells me she does not even two blocks away and so I got her address and said I'd be over in half an hour for her.

"What'd ya think about seeing her and now her coming back with us?" John asks me as we walk back to the hotel.

"What'd ya mean?" I question and he shrugs.

"You're with Dot ya know." he states and I nod because I know that.

"That doesn't mean I'll stay with her."

"You aren't thinking 'bout getting back with Sophie, are ya?" he questions and I shrug.

"I don't feel it with Dot anymore and I really don't see any reason to stay with her honestly. Maybe I'm supposed to break up with her, I dunno." I reply.

Maybe I'm getting this perfect chance to make things right again, how they should be.

Dot and I have been together for two years though, should I end it? She's back in Liverpool anyways so I got the whole ride back to think about it.

As I said I walk over to where Sophie's flat is and she comes out with a small overnight bag and we walk back to get in the van with the others.

Everybody except for Ringo and Mal know her but with her bright personality they all got on well even though they've never met before.

Sophie sat by me in the way back while the others sat in the second row in front of us and one sat up front with Mal.

"So tell me how you've been." I propose as I move to get somewhat comfortable in the cramped space here in back.

"Fine I guess, how about you?" she simply says.

"I've been good, but busy with all the band stuff from going to London back to Liverpool a lot lately and we finally got a recording contract." I reply and she smiles.

"That's great you got a contract." she replies and I smile back at her, I remember how much I used to love her compliments and how supportive she was and is.

We continue to talk more and more over the duration of the long, boring ride but having each others company made it bearable and enjoyable. We caught up really as we talked about how things have been for us from ever since she left and we did talk about some touchy things.

Before I know it we arrive in good ol' Liverpool and it's in the afternoon somewhat and our show is in a few hours.

She told me she didn't have a place to stay so I said she's welcome to stay at my house either on the couch or we could put up a cot. She said either would work and we all headed our separate ways to our house with Sophie accompanying me.

"Paul!" I hear a voice say and I recognize Dot to be walking up to me and we hug.

"Hi love, how're you?" I say before we kiss.

"Good, how was London?" she replies and I say good and she nods and says she has to get back to her flat to Cyn.

"I'll be over in a bit." I say before we kiss goodbye and she heads off.

"Uh that was my girl Dot." I inform Sophie and she nods.

"She seems nice." she adds and I nod in agreement.

We get to my house and it's just the two of us so we leave out stuff in my room and I let her take a nap in my bed.

"I'll be downstairs if ya need me." I tell her and she nods before I close the door.

I came upon a blessing today, seeing her again, getting another chance with the girl I _lost_. The girl I _loved_ and maybe do still love.

**AN: I told you it wasn't the end for them! I hope you all are liking these parts! Thanks for all the reviews so far, i'm glad that you like this story!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Paul's POV_

I'm lost with what to do; whether I should stay with Dot or try and take this chance with Sophie. What if Sophie doesn't want to get back together though?

I needed a nap too so I laid down on the couch and took a quick nap and i awake up later and wander up to my room to find her still asleep.

She looks like an angel with her blonde hair creating a halo around her baby doll face and i smile at the sight of her. I didn't realize that I've missed her so dang much over the past 4 years. I grab something from my dresser quick and she oddly wakes up and I smile at her when she looks to me.

"Have a good nap?" I ask as I sit at the end of the bed and she nods with yawn and sits up.

"Weren't you gonna go to your girlfriends?" she asks and I shrug.

"I can do it later." I reply and she nods.

We get ready and leave together to go to The Cavern for the show and it's just us five as we got there an hour early, for practice.

Sophie sat in the front row watching us while we practiced and my eyes stayed on her for the most part, I couldn't resist. Even though I do have a girlfriend well fiancee, that doesn't mean I can't innocently flirt, Dot doesn't know she's my ex and maybe it won't stay that way.

Maybe I should take this chance with her before it _disappears_, just like she did four years ago and my first chance went with her.

_Sophie's POV_

I watch as Paul, John, George and the newest Ringo rehearse here at the Cavern. I haven't been in Liverpool since 10th grade and I'm thankful they offered me a ride.

I was surprised to see Paul at the record store but glad kind of, even though I wasn't happy how things ended with us.

Earlier today, just a few hours ago, I met Paul's girlfriend Dot. She seems nice and she's pretty, a petite blonde, but I didn't talk to her or anything as she just said hi to Paul quick when we got to his house.

They finish their rehearsal of a few songs before Paul hops off the stage and runs up to me as they're playing some slow song.

"May I have this dance, miss?" he asks as he bows and reaches out his hand jokingly.

I nod with a smile and take his hand as he leads me to a open spot in the basement as it's virtually us five and the owner is somewhere.

One of our hands rest in the other persons hand while our other rests on either their waist, like his, or shoulder, like mine.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Paul asks and I nod with a smile.

"Good, I'm glad ya are. So how do ya think we sound, miss?" he goes on and I smile as we stare at each other.

"I think you sound fantastic, you lads have really improved." I reply honestly and he nods with a small smile before he looks away to let his eyes wander.

He continues to lead as we move in sync with the slow song that's just an instrumental and suddenly things feel awkward. Why am I dancing with Paul? He has a girlfriend and we dated, but that was 4 years ago when we were young teenagers, this doesn't seem right.

I sit down after the song ends and people start to pile into the cramped, thick aired basement and I look to the floor, away from Paul's eyes.

It seemed as if a few hundred more people piled into the small, damp place to hear them play and I think they did wonderfully.

They're very impressive and they do sound different from when I last heard them.

I found Paul's eyes resting on me more than a few times while they played and he sung, this all kind of reminds me of how it was when we were teenagers.

They finished and people made their way on piling out after their show and I tried to find them backstage. On the way to their makeshift dressing room I walk past Paul and Dot kissing, how lovely.

"Hey Soph, so what'd ya think?" John asks as I enter their dressing room and find a chair to sit in.

"I think you guys did great, you sounded fantastic." I reply truthfully and they all smile and thank me.

"So um when are you lads going back to London?" I question.

"You don't wanna go home already, do you?" George asks in a slightly sad tone.

"No, i'm just wondering." I reply not so truthfully and John says in two days.

It's not that I'm not enjoying my time here, I just feel uncomfortable around Paul since he is my ex and then seeing him and his girlfriend make out easily makes me feel uncomfortable and almost nauseous.

"Do you wanna go get some fish and chips?" George asks me and I nod and us two set off by ourselves for a stand.

"How've you been?" he asks as we walk the stairs up out of the underground building.

"Fine, how about you?" I respond while we begin to walk along the sidewalk.

"Pretty good but busy, so how're you enjoying yourself?" George continues as my eyes wander over the Liverpool sights I've missed over the years.

"I'm enjoying myself." I state softly and in simple words.

"Is everything okay? You've seemed a bit quiet or like something's off." George continues and I huff and look to the ground.

"It's Paul, isn't it?" he catches on.

"Isn't it always about **him**?" I reply sadly.

"You two haven't always had that great of a streak I suppose, so what's bugging ya now, is it Dot?" George observes and I nod.

"It's just weird being here and seeing him." I admit and I see him nod before we approach the stand and we buy our food and we find a lit bench on the sidewalk.

"You're a really great guitar player you know." I tell George and a small smile appears on his face.

"Thanks Soph, that means a lot." he replies and I nod and continue to eat my food and so does he.

We eventually finish our meals in silence and we slowly walk back to the Cavern.

"Will you be alright?" he asks before we walk into their dressing room and I nod.

They get all their equipment and instruments packed up and put into their van and then I walk back with Paul to his house.

"Did you have fun?" Paul asks and I nod.

We get to his place and I say hi and give hugs to Mike and Jim and we all spend time downstairs watching something on the telly before we decide to hit the hay.

"You can have my bed if you want love." Paul offers as we're hanging out in his room talking and going though radio stations.

"No, a cot or the couch is fine." I object while holding a record of his in my hands and I'm reading the back side.

"Ya sure?" he asks with a grin and I nod and we both laugh.

"I'm sure, Paul." I reply with a laugh and he picks up his guitar and I hear him play a few chords.

"How long have you and Dot been together?" I wonder aloud while looking through his collection of records.

"2 years." he replies and I nod.

"How's it going with you and her?" I question.

"I can trust you right, you won't judge me for something will you?" he queries and my eyes lift up to see his hazels staring at me while he lays down with his guitar in his hands.

"Of course I won't judge you, you know that." I reply and he nods.

"I erm got her pregnant months ago, but she lost the baby last week." he informs me and I'm completely surprised.

"Does your dad know?" I ask and he nods.

"Of course, it wasn't a secret and um we're actually engaged." he goes on and I slowly nod and look back to the record.

"Congratulations." I say softly with no emotion and I remember noticing a gold band on Dot's ring finger.

I can't believe Paul's going to _marry_ her, we'll never have a chance at getting back together will we? Which I must admit makes me sad, because I never forgot those feelings I had for him and now being with him again they've been brought back to the surface.


	16. Chapter 16

_Sophie's POV_

"Are you dating anybody?" Paul asks and I shake my head while my gaze sits on the Elvis record in my hand.

I barely see him nod before he looks back to his guitar and I place the records back and we put a cot together for me on the floor.

"Soph?" I hear Paul say into the darkness a few minutes after we laid down.

"Hmm?" I reply as I move to get comfy and I pull the comforter up more.

"Do you ever think about what you're gonna do to support yourself? Like a job and how you're gonna pay the bills, buy a car, buy a house and then support having a family one day. Do your ever end up scared thinking about that?" his question interrupts the silent darkness.

"Yeah I do. Why're you worrying about it though? You're the one whose in a band who just got a recording contract and just imagine where you'll go." I reply and I stare at the lit streetlamp out of Paul's window.

"Sometimes I worry we won't make it and a months ago when I found out about Dot being pregnant I was so worried about getting a flat, buying baby stuff and having to get married." he responds.

"Don't worry so much, things will work out in the end." I encourage and I hear his sigh.

"How can you be _so_ hopeful and positive Soph? Aren't you ever worried that things won't work out and that life isn't gonna go as planned?" he asks an ironic question.

Sometimes it's hard being positive, but when things get hard that's the only option you have is to be positive so you get through it. Moving to London 4 years ago, leaving Paul and then him breaking up with me put me through a lot and it seemed as if I kept getting dealt all these bad cards. I just had these bad things continue to happen, but I got through it and here I am; the person I am today who was made by those experiences and times.

"Yeah of course, but you just need to stop worrying. Worrying won't do you any good." I reply and I turn around to see his porcelain face lit by the streetlamp light pouring in from the window.

"Do you ever feel like you made a crucial mistake, one decision that's changed your life and somebody else's?" he ponders aloud while my eyes watch him as he lays in bed staring out the window.

"Sure." I reply and he looks to his hands.

"Have you ever had to pick between two people? And you know no matter who you'll choose the end result will be you hurting somebody." he goes on.

"Yes."

"Have you ever been so lost with a decision that you honestly don't know what to do and you wish you didn't have to hurt anybody?" he continues.

"Mmhmm."

"Have you ever loved somebody so much it hurts?" he questions and this time he locks eyes with me.

"Yeah." I reply and I think of who that person was; him.

"Who're you supposed to pick?" he asks me and I shrug.

"What's your gut telling you to do?" I decide to say.

"It's telling me to go with Person B, but Person A has been there in my life for so long." he goes about it in this manner and I nod.

"What about Person B, where have they been?" I query.

"Lost." he replies with no emotion.

"Do what feels right and what you'll be happy with, no matter what the two people think." I state and he nods and we fall asleep.

I wonder what the heck that was about.

The next day the band didn't have any plans so I was told we'd just be spending time here in Liverpool.

I got ready and everything and while in the kitchen downstairs Dot came over and boy did she give me a dirty look. She probably doesn't feel too great about another girl having slept in the same room as her beloved boyfriend, actually fiancee.

I still can't get used to the fact that Paul is engaged, he's gonna marry her and I can't accept that.

Maybe I hoped we'd get back together one day but that seems impossible now.

I heard yelling and shouting coming from upstairs and i recognized one of the two voices to be Paul's, but I ignored it as I wouldn't want to be eavesdropping. I hear loud footsteps pound down the stairs but I just keep my eyes on the peanut butter sandwich in front of me. I hear the door slam and Paul walks into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Everything okay?" I wonder aloud as he leans against the counter and I hand him his sandwich.

"I suppose, we got into a row. She was being ridiculous and exaggerating about you staying over." he replies and I look to him to see him staring into his half full glass.

"I'm sorry, I don't have to stay here you know, I could always find somewhere different." I reply and he looks to me.

"No it's fine Soph, she's just making a big deal out of it that's all. Don't worry about it, you're welcome to stay here and i don't really care whether she's okay with it or not. It's not like we're doing anything so I dunno why she's making it such a big deal." he responds and he eats his sandwich and we go into the backyard to sit in chairs and he brings his guitar with.

"How do you feel about her having lost the baby?" I ask nervously and I watch as he plays some tune on his guitar.

"Does it sound bad that I'm kinda relived?" he turns to me to say and I shake my head.

"I guess that'd make sense." I add.

"It's not that I wanted it to happen, but I wasn't ready to be a dad this young and I guess that's just how things we're meant to be. It has made me sad though." he goes on and I nod.

"So did you or are you going to college for anything?" he questions, changing the subject.

"Uh I went to Art College for a few years and I got a degree in drawing, so I guess now I'm an artist." I reply and he nods with a smile.

"I always knew you had a gift, I still have that portrait you drew of me you know, it's up on my wall." he replies and I smile.

"Thanks." I simply say and he nods.

"Have you done a lot of stuff for other people or just personal projects?"

"Mostly personal stuff but I've had a few clients so far." I answer.

"Would you mind doing one of me, again?" he asks with a grin and I say sure and get my sketchbook inside.

I turn to a blank page and start to draw the outline of his figure while we talk and he mindlessly plays guitar.

"You better remember me when you become a famous artist and you'll be drawing for Marilyn Monroe and Elvis." Paul says with a smile and I laugh.

"You're the one who better remember me when you lads get famous, your following is getting pretty big and you have a contract. I'm not even big." I reply and he looks to his fingers on the frets of the guitar.

"Let's say we'll remember each other, always?" he says seriously and I nod.

"You can buy me a car when you make it big." I joke and he smiles.

"You can be painting me portraits when we're all over the world. You know you remind me a lot of my friend Klaus from Hamburg who draws." he says and I thank him for the kind of compliment.

We continue to joke, talk and laugh while I draw and the portrait starts to take shape and he brought a notebook with him and I watch as he seems to write a song.

I remember how much I've missed laughing and joking with him like this, just being comfortable with each other. I missed seeing his beaming smile and hearing that heartfelt chuckle of his.


	17. Chapter 17

_Paul's POV_

I watch as she looks from me to her sketchbook that lays in her lap and I smile at her and she returns it.

Dot and I go into a row not even 10 minutes ago because she was jumping to all these conclusions about Sophie innocently staying over at my house, another reasons why I don't see why to stay with her.

We're engaged though, I bought her a ring but I'm doubting my decision I must admit and now Sophie being here is making me think about that even more.

I watch as she continues to draw and she eventually finishes it and when I saw it it's phenomenal really.

"Sophie, that's amazing! I'm serious love, you're _really_blessed with such a gift to draw." I compliment and she blushes a bit and thanks me.

We go back into the house and she tacks the drawing on my wall and I smile at seeing it there next to the other. She's really improved, she's always been a wonderful artist though, always drawing perfect pictures. I've seen a lot of her stuff when we dated 4 years ago and I've always known she'd make something out of it and i'm glad she went to college for it.

The lads come over and we all make some food and just hang out and talk about casual things while we eat the food we found from the cupboards and listening to records.

"How's it going with you and Dot?" John asks as us two are in the kitchen.

"Horribly." I reply and I place a glass in the sink.

"What happened now?" he questions and I tell him about the row we had about her over exaggerating about Sophie staying over.

We all hang out for the rest of the day, just playing our guitars, singing, stuffing our face with toast and sweets while listening to records as my dad is at work.

We all decided to actually go to back to London tomorrow morning and so the lads left around 6 to get back to their houses.

We drive back the next morning and not much talking happened as everybody was tired from having to wake up really early and we dropped Sophie off at her flat and went to a friends flat.

Sophie's POV

I in all had fun in Liverpool with the guys and it was kinda sad to leave them but they had some recording to do or some business. I had a portrait to finish for a client so I ending up finishing it after I took a nap that morning.

I didn't see or hear from any of them or more specifically Paul for the next two weeks until I got a call from Paul to go out to lunch with him.

"Hey love, how're you?" he asks as I walk up to him and he leans against the wall of the record store we decided to meet at.

"Hey, I'm good how about you?" I reply and we start walking in hopes of finding some nice, not too expensive restaurant with good food.

"I'm good, what've ya been up to lately?" Paul questions and he stuffs his hands in his pockets and I stare at my sandals as it's August and it's a nice day.

"Not all too much, just drawing a lot really and spending time with friends. What about you?" I ask and I look to him to see him staring ahead and I notice his ever present long eyelashes.

"That sounds like fun and as for me just the same old really; playing shows, talking to Brian about business stuff and hanging out with the lads." he replies and I nod before we come upon a small restaurant and we walk in.

We get led to our table and flip through the menus until we both find something we like and i tried my best to find something cheap.

"So have things been well for you, love?" Paul asks in a caring tone as we eat, i ordered soup and he got some kind of pasta.

"Mmhmm i've gotten a few more clients so i'm glad for that. How's life been treating you?" i reply and he nods and twists his fork in the bowl of alfredo and then eats it.

"Im glad to hear you're getting more clients love, thats great and for me uh fine i guess. I've just been keeping meself busy with things." he replies and i detect that maybe something is wrong but i dunno whether to pry or leave it.

"You know if you ever wanna come back to Liverpool you're welcome to ride with us like last time. We all enjoy your company Soph, you're a joy to be around." Paul says sweetly and i nod with a thankful smile.

"Thanks, ill probably take you up on that offer." i reply and we smile at each other.

"You should, i know the guys have missed you pver the years, and uh so have i." he admits and he takes a slight pause before the last part and i smile in response.

"I've missed you guys too."

He nods and we continue to eat and end up finishing our meals and we pay before leaving.

"You wanna go to any stores or we could go over to my flat." Paul proposes and we decide on his flat and make our short way over there.

He tells me he just moved in and is basically sharing the place, and rent, with the other three but they're all out doing something else so we have it to ourselves and he shows me his mostly barren flat.

"You need to fill this place out." i say with a small laugh and he nods with a laugh.

"You mind throwing me a house warming party then?"

"Sure, ill get right on it." i reply and he laughs and we wander into his room.

"Ill be waiting to get the invite, Soph." he goes on and i laugh and turn to face him and we share intimate eye contact.

"I have missed you though, honest." he states.

"I've missed your laugh, your voice, that smile of yours, how your presence always lights up the room when you enter, and how happy you make me." Paul continues.

"I couldnt begin to say what ive missed about you." i confess as we still look at each other intenly.

He walks towards me and i watch as he puts his finger under my chin and brings my face close to his in a kiss and i kiss him back until i remember Dot. I pull away and he looks at me with a confused look and he tucks a piece of hair behind my ear.

"What about, Dot?" i ask quietly.

"I ended it with her after we got back, i couldnt stop thinking about you and i want to be with you Soph." he explains and i dont reply.

"How about it?" he questions and i don't say anything but instead we kiss again and it feels wonderful to kiss him again.

**AN: Well, what'd ya think? I have a feeling that you guys may like this part a lot haha, so leave some reviews, id love to read them!**


	18. Chapter 18

_Sophie's POV_

We continue to kiss for a second before he pulls away and rests his forehead on mine and wraps his arms around my waist.

"I _never_ forgot about you you know, I always hated myself for having broken up with you." Paul says as we stare into each others eyes.

"We both knew it wouldn't of lasted anyways, it was too hard." I say and he strokes my cheek.

"I know, so do you think we can try again then?" he questions and he continues to look into my eyes.

"There'll be no _leaving_ this time, I won't leave and we can make this work. We're adults now, we both have jobs, we both have flats and we're more mature now. We could do it, Soph." he encourages and I don't really need to think so I nod and I get a big smile out of him.

We hug and I feel him kiss the top of my head. What I thought was impossible is happening now, it's in my hands, we're back together and I'm **happy**.

I hear him yawn and I can't resist to yawn either, I swear yawning is contagious and he pulls me over to his bed and we lay down with our arms wrapped around the other. I close my eyes and move over to rest my head on his chest and I hear the steadiness of his heart beating and I feel his long fingers stroke my hair while he hums.

"You still have that journal I got ya for your 16th birthday?" I hear him ask.

"Mmhmm, I write in it all the time." I reply and I hear his sweet giggle.

"I'm surprised there's still room."

"Me too." I reply and we both laugh because of that.

I yawn and soon I fall asleep only to wake up some time later to hearing the phone ringing and still being wrapped up in Paul's arms.

"Shh, just go back to sleep love." I hear him say softly and I nod and nuzzle my head back into his chest before I hear the ringing stop as he answered it with a hello.

"Yeah, 4 ya say? Okay we'll be there." I hear him say in intervals before he hangs the phone up and his arm returns to my side as I lay on him.

"Love, are you awake?" he whispers and I nod.

"Wanna go to our show with me? It's over at some theatre place not too far away." he says and I nod in response.

"Are you my number one fan again?" he says and he kisses my hair.

I nod with a smile and look up to see him looking at me with a smile.

"Good, because I'm your number one fan." he alludes to my art and I smile and close my eyes again.

"We should probably leave for the show, love." he says and I nod and we get up and he gives me a kiss before we leave his bed and I freshen up in the bathroom before leaving.

We walk hand in hand to the theatre that wasn't much of a distance away and we make our way back to their dressing room. The three all looked a bit surprise to see us holding hands and we both blushed at the lads' expressions.

"We're erm together again." Paul explains and they all nod and give us congrats and were all nice about it.

I found a spare chair while they all got their spiffy suits on and made sure their appearance looks good. After being finished with that Paul walks over and lifts me up before sitting down and placing me on his lap and I snuggle into him.

"We'll leave you lovebirds alone, we're just gonna go set the equipment up." John says and Paul nods and thanks him for offering to set it all up without his help.

"What're you doing tomorrow?" Paul asks me and I shrug.

"Nothing, I have to finish this one portrait though." I reply and I feel his fingers tangle in my hair.

"Do you wanna go to the carnival with me? We can go ride the ferris wheel, get cotton candy, kettle corn and play those fun games." he proposes in a cheery tone and I smile against his chest and look up at him to answer.

"I will, but only if you'll win me a teddy bear from the ring toss." I state and a smile spreads across his face.

"Even if it takes me a dozen tries and I spend all my money, I'll get you a teddy bear love." he replies and I smile and give him a kiss before he leaves to do soundcheck and I go to use the washroom quick.

When I came out people had started to pile in and boy did a lot of people end up coming, they sure are getting popular, and I'm so glad for them.

I saw the way so many girls went wild for them, for their looks, how they sung and their appeal. I've never seen anything like it and it kind of made me wonder how Paul being in such a popular band will affect us being in a relationship together. It wasn't a problem when we were teenagers but now that they have this following and their getting more shows and better venues, I think it'll affect us being together.

They sang a lot of covers but nonetheless every song they sung they sounded perfect and I forgot how much I missed hearing Paul sing. I found Paul's eyes being on me a lot while he sung and I couldn't help but blush and smile at him as he sung and basically serenaded me with some songs.

I wait for Paul afterwards outside of the theatre as it's now dark out and cars are leaving the parking lot as the show just ended. I feel a pair of hands on my hips and I turn around to face none other but Paul and he presses his lips to mine in a quick kiss.

"Hi honey, how'd you enjoy the show?" he asks after the kiss and we wrap our arms around each other.

"It was great, you lads did a fantastic job like always." i reply and a smile appears on his face.

"I'm glad you had a fun time love, some of the love songs were for you, you know." he responds and I smile and kiss him again.

He takes my hand and we start walking back to his flat to find the other three there and we all just had a quick dinner at their place and then he walked back to my flat with me.

"Wanna come in?" I invite and he nods with a smile.

"You really should throw me a house warming party because you have nice decorating skills." Paul says and I laugh.

"Thanks, and you could always just go find some stuff at the store couldn't you?" I suggest and he follows me to my room.

"I dunno, I can't pick out and arrange things like you can or good anyways."

"Yeah you can, I know you can cause you have a cool room back in Liverpool. You've always liked photos and kinda old stuff." I say and he nods.

"I'll help you with decorating, kay?" I offer as I turn around to face him and he nods and kisses me.

"Can I stay the night?" he questions.

"Sure." I reply and he nods and kisses my cheek before he takes off his jacket, shoes, and socks and I throw a pair of old sweats at him.

We get into bed and he seemed tired from the show as he lays beside me and I run my fingers though his hair while his eyes are closed and I hear his soft breathing.

My eyes run over his soft face as he's relaxed and I admire his features, he really was blessed with good looks, and I'm the lucky girl who gets to be with him.

"You need to shave." I state and the corners of his mouth raise into a grin.

"But I hate shaving so much." he whines and I laugh and kiss his forehead.

"Soph?" he asks with a yawn while I still stroke his black hair and run my fingers through it.

"Yes, Paul?" I reply.

"Promise to never leave?" he questions in a serious tone.

"I promise." I reply and he nods.

"I just don't want to have to face you leaving again and getting taken away from me." he admits and I wrap my arms around him and rest my chin on his head.

"You don't need to worry about me ever leaving." I state and he nods into my neck and I kiss his soft hair.

I'm more worried about him ever leaving than I am about me leaving, since he's in this band and they're building a fan base that continues to grow. He has shows to play and he'll be playing in different towns and countries, and I'll stay here, while he's having the time of his life.

**AN: I hope you're liking these parts, leave a review if you wanna!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I first of all want to thank you for the reviews, i love to read them! Anyways I've been having writers block and lack of ideas for this fic the past few days so forgive me if this chapter and the following ones are bland and boring. I'll also try to post a new chapter every day like I've been doing but with writers block it may not be as frequent. I try and I really hope that you're liking them. Leave your thoughts if you wanna.**

I sigh and move my head on the pillow and he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me in to cuddle up close to him and I enjoy the closeness. I feel him play with my straight hair as he softly sings something that I don't recognize but nonetheless it's beautiful. I yawn and move to get more comfortable and I feel him kiss my hair.

"Goodnight, love." he speaks and I let out a calming breath.

"Goodnight, sleep well." I reply and I hear the click of the lamp.

"I've always slept well with you in my arms." he replies and I smile to myself and I feel him kiss my cheek before he drapes the comforter over our two intertwined bodies and we fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning to the strong sun pouring in from the blinds and I groan and turn around to notice Paul's arms still wrapped around me. I feel him move and cuddle up to me from behind and rest his chin on my shoulder and I yawn. I sigh and try to fall back asleep but I fail at that and I open my sleepy eyes and hear Paul's rhythm of breathing as he's cuddle up to me close and I turn around and he groans. I try not to wake him up but I think I already have and he moves a bit and his sleepy eyes start to flutter open.

"Did I wake you?" I ask softly as he rubs his eyes and he answers with a nod.

"I'm sorry." I say and he closes his eyes and buries his face into my neck.

I run my fingers through his long, black hair as he struggles to wake up.

"When are we going to the carnival?" I question.

"After I properly wake up." he replies playfully and I giggle and kiss his hair.

"Then wake up." I reply and he groans into my neck.

"Lemme get some sleep." he whines and I sigh and stop playing with his hair.

"I'm just kidding, love." he replies and he moves away to look at me and give me a peck on the lips.

"What'd ya want for breakfast, sleepy?" I ask as he closed his eyes again and laid his head on the pillow.

"Hmm, it doesn't matter as long as you don't burn it." he replies with a grin and I snicker and kiss his cheek before leaving the bed and wandering into the kitchen.

I grab all that I need for egg sandwiches and sausages and get plates and glasses of milk and set them on the table. I get back to the eggs in the frying pan and hum while he wakes up or probably has fallen back asleep and I finish making the food.

I creep into my bedroom to see Paul fast asleep in my bed with the blankets pulled up to his waist to reveal his mostly pale chest with his hands under his dark haired head. I smile at the sight of him sound asleep and I notice his arms that are covered with dozens of black hairs and so is a spot on his chest. I tip toe over and lay beside him and I tuck a piece of hair behind his ear as he softly breaths.

"Paul." I say and he doesn't stir.

"Paul honey, you need to wake up cause breakfast is ready." I say louder and his eyebrows furrow and he stirs a bit.

"Wake up, sleepy." I continue and he moves more and opens his heavy eyes.

I kiss his cheek and stroke his cheek as he stares at me and he yawns and I get off the bed and he follows me and we sit at the table.

"Mm, this is a great breakfast you know. I haven't had a home made meal like this in such a long time." Paul compliments as we're in the middle of eating and he's now wide awake.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I'll know to make it for you more then." I reply with a smile and he smiles at me and drinks his milk and we eventually finish our meals.

"I'm gonna go back to my flat and change quick, will you be ready when I come back?" Paul asks as he ties his shoes.

I nod and he stands and walks over to me to give me a quick kiss then he leaves and I go into my room and get ready as he left to do the same at his place.

I find a nice dress and flats to wear and I quickly get ready and do my hair before he returns and he got back right as I finished.

"Babe, are you ready?" I hear him question from the outside of my closed door and I grab my flats off the bed and open the door.

I open the door to see him with his black hair not messy anymore but combed back into the neat mop top style and in jeans and a crisp white button up and his usual shoes.

"Mmhmm." I reply and he nods and takes my hand and we leave after I lock the door and we get in his nice Ford and he starts it.

"Do you wanna go on a lot of rides or no?" he asks as he stares ahead at the traffic and he reaches his extra hand over and enlaces his hand with mine.

"If you want to." I reply and I feel his thumb make circles on my hand.

"Soph?" he eggs on because he knows I'm lying.

"We don't have to if you don't wanna, I won't mind." he responds and he catches my eye as we're stationary at a light.

"I personally wouldn't want to." I admit and he nods.

"We don't have to then." he says nicely and I nod and look ahead out the window as the light turns.

"So how long will that portrait take you to finish?" he questions after a minute of silence.

"Um maybe 40 minutes, why?" I reply and he shakes his head with the "not bad" expression.

"I was just wondering." he speaks with a grin tugging at his lips, something's up I conclude but I leave it at that and don't ask.

We continue to talk on the somewhat short ride to where the carnival is and we spoke about the band, family and other casual things that're easy to talk about. Until we got to the touchy subject of when I moved away.

"I know it was hard for you and that you didn't like it there at first, we all missed you you know." Paul says as he drives.

"Yeah, I missed you lot too, a lot." I reply and he looks to me and flashes me a small smile and he gives my hand a squeeze.

"We'll never let anything break us apart again, kay?" he asks as we share eye contact as the traffic is busy and we're at a stop.

"Kay." I reply and he nods and leans in to give me a kiss.

I can only hope that nothing will break us apart, again.


End file.
